


The Arms of the Angels

by Ceose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Derek and Laura are Twins, Gen, all my feels, all my feels written badly more like, canon character death, hale family death, probably i should warn for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceose/pseuds/Ceose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is born first.  Derek not far behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arms of the Angels

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is Derek and Laura are twins because wolves rarely have single births. Whatever, I want more twin!DrekeandLaura because I need it.
> 
> No beta, like usual. I wrote this instead of listening to my bff nattering on about whatever.
> 
> Let me know what's up with this. Bad or good. Thanks.

o

Laura is first. With a head full of black curls and wide open eyes. Her first noise is a howl, a weak little howl that tapers off at the end. A howl that says she's waiting. Waiting, waiting, waiting. 

But not for long.

Derek is born a scant five minutes later. His arms and legs reaching out across empty space uncurling across the void trying to find his sister. His first noise is a growl. A soft rumbling purr more suited to a cat.

Laura, named for an aunt she'll never know and Derek named for a grandfather. Both originals lost in a war.

oo

Derek and Laura are only ever called the twins for years and years and years. The first two born in the new house, the first two born in peaceful times. Five years behind them come the triplets, Holly and Mya and John, then the babies, William and Paul. A house full of cubs. Derek and Laura sit on the stairs late at night listening to the adults talk about the before times. When Laura's namesake died saving their father. When their mother lost her twin in the back alley of New Orleans before they were even thoughts to be considered.

Derek never sleeps alone at night. On the full moon he curls up with his mother and father and uncles and aunts and cousins and brothers across the floor of the den. They tumble across hard wood floors and listen to the wind rustle the leaves of their territory. They listen to the deer run and the rabbits hide and the silence of the woods that knows a predator is near.

Other nights he and Laura curl around each other in their bed with the windows open and the smells of the woods filling all the spaces they breathe in. 

Derek and Laura are taught how to change, how to not change. What smells mean, what body language means. They are taught how to be human more than anything else. Being a wolf is what they are, being human is something they practice at.

ooo

Laura is the oldest so Laura is next in line for alpha once their father dies. The only time Derek and Laura are seperated are when she's taught the things an alpha needs to know and he is taught things a beta should know. It's not always the oldest that stands to inherit the power of an alpha. Their father was the youngest of his pack but Laura is the only choice out of the cubs. She's the strongest, of course, but more than that she's the leader they follow. She's the back bone of all the plans, she protects the the others but doesn't hold them back.

When it was decided that Laura was the one to become alpha Derek and their mother went camping and she told him stories of her twin and her father and the alpha before and the alpha before and her mother. She told him the stories of their family so that when Laura would need help he could look to their past and see if there was wisdom to be found in the mistakes or the triumphs of the memories.

oooo

All the cubs are homeschooled until they can contain the wolf enough to handle public school. Laura goes two years before Derek. He stays home and finishes his work before her school lets out and he runs to town standing outside the school gate waiting for his sister to be free. Derek has never been able to curb the wolf enough to join the crowds of children like Laura. He's never tried really. There never seemed any point to it.

Then, one sunny afternoon in October, he meets Kate Argent. He knows she isn't his, not like his parents talk about. Not like he's told to wait for. He's sixteen and reckless and angry. Laura tries to talk to him but he doesn't listen.

Then there's a fire and a new alpha.

ooooo

They go to New York and he gets his GED because Laura makes him. He gets a job because Laura makes him and he keeps breathing in and out because Laura makes him. He curls up into her at night and matches her breath for breath.

In, out. In, out. In and out.

They are all that's left. Derek is burnt from the inside out, a shell of what he was and his twin, his alpha, carries him on her back and waits for him to heal.

end

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Calamity Song by the Decemberists.


End file.
